Una vida en FNAF
by joss-yey
Summary: Como sera la "vida" de los animatronics del Five nights at Freddy's que conosemos? Que abra pasado para que se muevan y... okey okey es un asco este Summary pero prometo que la histora sera mejor asi que pasen y vean este fic porfavor xD
1. Capitulo 1

****HOLA :3 antes de empezar quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste, a y una cosa mas, la mayor parte esta basada en las teorias que hay sobre fnaf uno y dos, como por ejemplo que fnaf 2 sea la precuela de la uno. Bueno no dire mas y espero que les guste :)****

Capitulo uno: El cumpleaños en freddy's

Narrador 1ª persona:

Estaba tan entusiasmada, hoy seria el ultimo dia en el que la pizzeria haria una fiesta y yo estaba invitada a ella, sabia que solo irian mis amigos que eso si eran muy pocos, pero aun asi sabia que lo pasariamos muy bien. Era en cumpleaños de Pedro cumplia 9 años, siendo un año mayor que yo.

Cuando llegue vi a mis amigos Fabian, Carolina, David, Pedro y Mike.

Carolina y yo eramos las unicas niñas pero aun asi lo pasabamos muy bien con los chicos ademas de que eramos mejores amigas. Tenia un hermoso cabello rubio y vestia con un vestido blanco con decoraciones moradas y con zapatos naranjos

Carolina se acerco a mi y dijo:

Holaa Jill! - Me grito amigablemente Carolina

Holaaaaa ! - Respondi mas fuerte

ven, vamos los demas estan comiendo pizza - dijo alegremente Carolina

Okeey - respondi

Fui con ella y estaban todos los chicos, le di su regalo a Pedro era un juegete de hombre que realmente no se como se llamaba pero lo habia comprado mi papa asi que probablemente estaba bien. Luego comimos, jugamos con los muñecos, era muy dibertido ya que salian del esenario y ablaban con nosotros pero cuando lo asian siempre asian y decian lo mismo. Fuimos a los juegos y nos subimos a un pequeño carrusel que estaba hay, tambien nos dieron un globo pero lo perdi al tiro. Reiamos mucho ya que Pedro contaba muchos chistes y si eran malos aun asi Fabian se reia asiendo que los demas tambien rieramos como locos, pero tube que ir al baño y deje a los cinco solos , al volver no estaban, solo estaba Mike.

Donde estan los demas?- le pregunte a Mike

No lo se, fui a buscar una rebanada de pizza y al volver no estaban, pero escuche algo de que irian a jugar con freddy... - dijo algo pensatibo

mmmm...- dije confusa y luego mire al rededor - pero freddy esta en su esenario junto con el conejo azul y ese pato... ya volvieron a su esenario- dije mas cunfusa_ (Se que chica es un pollo pero creo que una niña de ocho si lo cunfundiria xd)_

Bueno, deben estar jugando a las escondidas, esperomos a que llegen ,pero por mientras vamos a jugar en kid's cove con mangle - dijo Mike

Okey, vamos - respondi alegre

Ambos fuimos a jugar ya que era muy divertido, aveces mangle se movia, tal ves seguia funcionando pero aun asi yo seguia jugando tranquila. Derrepente senti que Mike me tocaba el hombro, alse la mirada y vi a un hombre con una polera morada pero... estaba lleno de sangre. Me apege a Mike ya que se estaba acercando a nosotros con una cara psicopara. Aserco su mano asia nosotros pero derrepente ***CRASH* **Mangle le dio una mordida en la frente y nos lleno de la sangre de la cabeza de ese hombre. Estaba en shock, ¿por que mangle iso eso y como lo iso si estaba echa pedazos? bueno tal ves seguia funcionando, pero muy mal.

El guardia de seguridad nos agarro a ambos y nos saco del kid's cove y luego nos pregunto:

Niños, ¿estan bien? - pregunto el guardia de seguridad el cual se le notaba estar demasiado nervioso.

Si... creo- Respondi muy asustada.

¿Que paso? - pregunto el guardia.

Estabamos jugando con foxy cuando ese hombre con polera morada se acerco a nosotros y luego foxy le dio una mordida en la frente - le respondio mike.

Siii estaba lleno se sangre- agrege pero no le presto mucha atencion, tal ves penso que lo decia depues de que lo mordiera y no antes que era a lo que me referia.

Mire donde estaba ese hombre de polera morada ahora si que tenia mucha sangre en su ropa, estaba en el piso, tambien me fije en mangle, al igual que el hombre estaba llena de sangre, volvi a mirar al hombre de morado y me quede pensando que ubiese echo ere hombre si mangle no le hubiese mordido. Me quede mirando ese lugar un buen reto asta que Mike me llamo la atencion

Deja de mirar ese lado - me dijo con una voz media seria que jamas habia escuchado de el, pero no lo culpo, realmente no es muy lindo ver como alguien muere, bueno, realmente no se si este vivo o muerto pero no creo que sea posible que te muerdan y saque un pedazo la cabeza y luego poder sobrevivir.

Llego la policia y saco a todas las personas de la pizzeria, tambien nos interrogo a Mike y a mi. Cerraron el lugar, le pusieron una cinta amarilla la cual no permetia el paso para entrar, lo unico que no tapaban era una ventada que a lo lejos yo mire y me fije en que los muñecos me miraban fijamente, le dije a Mike para que los viera, los miro y luego me miro a mi con cara de estupido e iso como si no le importara.

Despues de todo eso, la policia me llebo a mi casa, cuando me baje del auto, me di cuente que Mike seguia estando muy nerviozo. Cuando me acoste a dormir lo primero que pense era ¿Como estaran mis amigos? No los habia visto despues de que me habia ido asi que me asuste un poco pero me intente tranquilizar pero cuando pensaba cosas buena despues pensaba cosas peores. Estaba tan nerviosa, mis padres se quedaron un buen rato con migo, se notaba que seguia asustada por lo ocurrido. No me quede dormida aunque eso si me ise la dormida para no molestar a mis papas y ellos se fuieran a dormi. Me quede casi toda la noche preguntandome que abra sido lo que paso en la pizzeria.

****se que quedo un muy corto asi que subire la segunda parte lo mas rapido posible :3***


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo dos: "solo queria ayudar"

Narrador 2ª persona:

Despues de que la policia se fuera y dejara la pizzeria cerrada, los animatronic se empesaron a mover como era de costumbre, todos fueron donde mangle claro que menos puppet y los viejos

¡¿mangle por que isiste eso?! - Dijo freddy un poco enojado

Ese hombre era un asecino, mato a un niño cerca de la pizzeria y parese que mato a otros mas - Respondio mangle un poco despisada por que ni ella creia lo que habia echo al frente de aquellos niños

Si yo lo vi, segun los datos que tengo de criminales tambien era un ladron- Dijo BB para que Mangle no quedara tan mal

balla... - dijo toy freddy poniendo una mano en su cabeza

¡¿Acaso no habia otra solucion?! - Dijo toy Bonnie al cual se le notaba el enojo - ahora quien sabe lo que nos pasara, tal ves nos apagen para siempre

Traquilisate Bonnie - le dijo toy chica

No viste como estan esas chatarras de animatronicos viejos, tal ves nos volvamos chatarras como ellos - le respondio a chica

chica lo miro enojada y luego le dio una cachetada.

Calmate hombre!- le grito toy chica- ¿Que es lo peor que podria pasar? - dijo con un tono mas alegre

***Al dia siguiente***

Muchos policias estaban fuera de la pizzeria, se habia decidido llebarse a todos los animatronicos que vieran asi que se llebaron a Toy freddy, Toy chica, Toy bonnie, Mangle y a BB. No se dieron cuenta de puppet ni de los viejos. Los animatronicos fueron desechados despues de ser confiscados por la policia y la pizzeria cerro. Ese mismo dia unos padres fueron muy preocupados ya que sus hijos habian sido secuestrados en la pizzeria el dia anterior pero tras dias de investigacion vieron lo que paso en las camaras de seguridad y descubieron que un hombre disfrasado de freddy se llebo a unos niños y luego se deducio que aquellos niños fueron asecinados. Tubieron que cerrar la pizzeria ya que estaban muy endeudados, perdieron los animatronicos mas las demandas de los niños y la mordida perdieron gran parte de sus ganancias.

Jill estaba con Mike cuando supo la noticia de sus amigos, ambos lloraron a Mike no le importo quedar mal ya que varias veses repetia "los hombres no lloran" pero aun asi lloro

Quien asi algo asi? - Le pregunto Jill a Mike mientras lloraba

n-no lo se - Respondio muy triste evitando mostrar mas lagrimas.

Despues de que terminara el tema de la muerte de sus amigos Mike y Jill dejaron de verse sin razon alguna.

abrieron una nueva pizzeria con los animatronicos que quedaron osea Freddy, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie. Jill ya tenia 11 e iba con sus abuelos de ves en cuando, ya habia olvidado la antigua pizzeria pero no a sus amigos, realmente iba para recordar aquellos momentos que disfrutaba junto con ellos. Por fin la pizzeria estaba nuevamente abierta y los animatronicos viejos volvian a funcionar.

***en la noche***

Realmente es hagotador tener que decir y hacer lo mismo todos los dias- Dijo chica

Si, me gustaria dejar de hacer lo mismo cada dia es un poco triste- dijo bonnie

Bueno que le aremos para eso estamos programados si no seguimos quien sabe que podrian asernos- Dijo freddy

Hola chicos! - dijo foxy al salir del pirate cove

hola foxy- dijieron chica y freddy

hola - dijo bonnie

Hola - dijo una voz desconosida

Foxy quedo con cara dudosa, miro hacia atras y estaba un raro animatronic que no reconocian, era muy largo con cara larga realmente no sabian que era puppet ya que no lo conosieron nunca

Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Freddy mirandolo un poco desconfiado

puppet los miro con una sonrrisa desconfiable y luego dijo:

yo soy quien les dio la vida si se podria decir asi- dijo puppet

vida? - pregunto chica

si vida - repitio puppet

no entiendo- dijo Foxy

pff no es nesesario que entiendan- dijo dirijiendose a Foxy- Solo dire que yo les devolvi la vida y puedo quitarselas si no hacen lo que quiera - dijo ya mirando a todos los animatronics

Los animatronics quedaron con una cara de "wtf" ya que no tenia mucho sentido lo que decia, pero aun asi Bonnie pregunto

Y a que te refieres con hacer lo que quieras? - pregunto Bonnie

Bueno como ustedes ya dijieron es muy aburrido estar aqui... - decia puppet antes de ser interrumpido

Pero tu no haces nada - Alego Chica

Callate que te di la vida y eso es algo- dijo puppet enojado- pero bueno sigo, aqui es muy aburrido sin nada que hacer y como ya saben ay un guardua de seguridad el cual no hace nada ya que cree que aqui es muy seguro por las noches...

Acaso no lo es? - interrumpio Freddys

¡Ya dejen de interrumpir!- grito puppet- bueno como decia antes de ser interrumpido por segunda ves, creen que las noches seran seguras pero ya no mas, como ahora aran lo que yo quiera creo que podria usarlo para divertirme con el guardia de seguridad, como lo asia con los animatronicos de la pizzeria anterior pero ahora si que estan obligados - dijo puppet con una sonrrisa y luego se fue

Que significara "divertirme" para ese tipo? - pregunto bonnie

no lo se, solo espero que no sea tan malo -le respondio foxy- pero, a que se referia con otra pizzeria? realmente yo no me acuerdo de nada - dijo foxy con voz un poco confusa

yo tampoco, pero creo que sera mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana tendremos que hacer la misma rutina de siempre... - dijo freddy algo desesperansado

bamos freddy aun asi podemos divertirnos con algo- Dijo chica tocando el hombro de freddy

bueno hagamos algo - Dijo freddy con una sonrrisa

ok ok yo contare un chiste - dijo foxy con un tono muy alegre

no tus chistes son muy malos - dijo bonnie buerlandose de foxy

pudrete - le dijo foxy con un tono estupido a bonnie y asi todos rieron un buen rato.

****HOlaaa bueno como habia dicho anteriormente basare este fanfic en las teorias que hay como ahora que usa la teoria de que puppet controla a los animatronics pero en fin tratare de subir mas lo mas rapido posible ah y perdonen las faltas ortograficas xD (que deben ser muchas). Tambien ire cambiando el tipo de narrador cada capitulo probablemtente xd. nos vemos pronto Byew :3****


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: "un dia extraño para foxy"

Narrador Jill:

Sali de la escuela junto con una compañera, ella me habia invitado a la pizzeria, me trataba muy bien, no sabia por que, pero igual ella era muy agradable, supongo que me habia invitado por que un dia le ayude con un trabajo y desde ese momento nos volvimos amigas no muy cercanas pero igual pasabamos tiempo juntas

Que pizza te gusta? - me pregunto Marie

Emm... te gusta la napolitana? - pregunte con una sonrrisa

Si, esa es rica - Me respondio con una sonrrisa.

Entramos a la pizzeria, todo era comun y corriente, habia muchos niños corriendo a todos lados, estaban los juegos y tambien estaban los animatronics cantando la mismas canciones de siempre. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba al frente del pirate cove, a Marie nunca le aburrian los diagolos de Foxy pero a mi no me gustaba mucho por que me recordaba a lo que habia pasado cuando tenia 8 pero realmente intentaba ignorar eso comiendo la pizza y ablando con Marie. Llego el camarero con la pizza y Marie agarro con troso y dijo:

Si no te lo comes me lo comere toda esta pizza, es que es tan ri... - dijo marie mientras se le caia la pizza de la mano a su ropa. Me miro con una cara estupida y luego reimos como locas

JAjajjajajajja - Seguia riendo mientras ella se limpiaba

A, no A, no te estas burlando de mi - Me decia con un tono serio pero estupido asiendo que riera mas lo cual era su intencion ya que mi risa le causaba risa.

Segui riendo pero esta ves mire a Foxy, me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente asiendo que dejara de reir, no entendi el por que pero se habia quedado muy quieto, a Marie le sorprendio ya que, bueno, no era normal que una maquina te mirara o algo asi. Los encargados de la pizzeria cerraron el telon.

Por que cerraron el pirate cove? - Me pregunto Marie

No lo se- le respondi- podriamos preguntarle a los guardias que estan hay, pero lo mas probablemente fue por que Foxy estaba funcionando mal

Si probablemente sea eso pero igual quiero preguntar si lo volveran a abrir- dijo Marie

Ambas nos acercamos a los guardias y Marie le pregunto al guardia si lo volverian a abrir y este respondio:

Bueno hubo un pequeño fallo tecnico y creo que foxy estara fuera de servicio por un largo tiempo probablemente- Respondio el guardia con un tono serio

Okey, gracias- Dijo Marie con tono un poco bajo.

Ambas fuimos a la mesa pero giramos un poco las sillas para ver el esenario donde estaban los otros animatronics, como siempre las mismas canciones pero aun asi era dibertido, pero Marie intento buscar algun tema de combersacion:

Sabias que antes habia otra pizzeria? -Dijo marie

Me atragante con un pedaso de pizza que estaba comiendo, tome un poco de bebida para poder tragar bien y le respondi:

Realmente no quiero ablar sobre eso... - Dije un poco triste

Emm... Estas bien? se te nota un poco triste - Me dijo mirandome a la cara

Si estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño, despues de terminar mi pizza ire a mi casa - Dije vostesando para que no dudara

Bueno... - dijo bajando la cabeza dandose cuenta de que habia metido la pata asi que probablemente por eso no me pregunto nuebamente

Al terminar la pizza, nos despedimos y Marie se fue a su casa y yo a la mia, fui corriendo a mi casa yaque estaba atardeciendo y tenia que ayudar a mi mama con mi hermano menor, no me gustaba ser hermana mayor pero ¿que le iba a aser?.

***Al anocheser***

_Narrador 2ª persona:_

Esa noche habia un guardia de seguridad nuevo, asi que no abrian muchos problemas para los animatronics en moverse. Todos los animatronics fueron donde Foxy.

Que paso en el dia? por que te quedante viendo a esa niña-Pregunto bonnie

Si, te quedaste mirandola fijamente, se notaba un poco asustada- Agrego Freddy

No-no lo se - Tartamudeo Foxy

Como que no lo sabes?-Pregunto Freddy

Bueno escuche su risa y... me sono tan familiar- Dijo Foxy- no se por que no pude evitar mirarla, fue raro...

Oh no- dijo chica- ey, miren esto

Los animatronicos vieron que fuera del pirete cove habia un cartel que decia _"Lo sentimos, fuera de servicio". _

Quee?! - Grito Foxy- Solo por no seguir el estupido dialogo me pusieron fuera de sevicio

tranquilo Foxy talves no sea tan malo - dijo Chica para que no se preocupara

Bueno talves no lo sea no creo que balla a durar mucho, despues de todo a la pizzeria no le combiene mucho dejar a un animatronic sin funcionar, creo que si no fuera por nosotros no vendria mucha gente - Dijo Bonnie

Si tienes razon - Dijo Freddy

Hey - se escucho una voz extra

Noo - Dijo en voz baja Chica

Hola chicos - Dijo Puppet

Hola... -dijieron todos con un tono desanimado

Bueno lo estube pensando y se nota que estan un poco tristes y solos asi que me di cuenta de que sobraban trajes de Freddy asi que se me ocurrio un gran juego - Dijo Puppet y luego le explico lo que ya sabemos del juego osea la forma en la que entraban en las oficinas y lo que debian hacer...

Yo no are eso! - Grito Freddy

Eso es horrible - Dijo Chica

Bueno deben recordar que deben aser lo que yo quiera - Dijo puppet con una sonrrisa la cual lo hacia ver un poco tenebroso.

Los animatronics se quedaron callados y con las cabesas agachadas asta que Foxy dijo

Y que pasa si no te obedecemos ¿eh?- le dijo con un tono un poco amenazante a Puppet.

Puppet lo miro enojado se lebanto y se noto lo largo que era y se agacho asia Foxy, este bajo las orejas y luego puppet le hagarro del pecho pero por alguna extraña razon a Foxy le dolia aun siendo que era un animatroc

Ey! sueltalo! - Le grito Chica a Puppet

A sus ordenes señorita - despues de decir eso solto a Foxy y este callo en el piso golpeandose en la madibula

ESTAS LOCO! - Le grito muy furioso Bonnie al ver a su amigo en el piso

Yo se los adverti - Dijo Puppet y luego desapareciendo rapidamente en la oscuridad

Cuando Puppet se fue Foxy seguia en el piso

Foxy? - Dijo Bonnie asercandose a el

Foxy lebanto la mirada y vio a sus amigos al rededor de el, realmente se habia avergonsado y se fue corriendo al pirate cove.

Foxy... - Dijo Chica

No te preocupes, estara bien - Dijo Freddy.

Siendo onesto... creo que no estara muy bien, cuando se fue corriendo vi como su mandibuja se mobia asia arriba y abajo creo que se rompio - Dijo Bonnie que sin saber preocupo a Chica y a Freddy

Ahh?- Dijo chica con un tono preocupado

Bonnie!- dijo freddy

lo siento solo dije lo que vi - Dijo Bonnie disculpandose con un tono algo agudo.

Bueno no se ustedes pero creo que seria mejor ir a ver a Foxy - Dijo chica

Bueno si deceas ir, ire con tigo - Dijo Freddy

Si vamos - Dijo Bonnie.

los tres fueron al pirate cove, Chica golpeo el cartel como si fuera una puerta y no hubo respuesta pero Bonnie entro igual

Foxyy?-Pregunto Freddy ya de Foxy estaba mirando a la pared y susurrando.

Oh no - Dijo chica- YA SE VOLVIO LOCO!

Tranquila Chica - Le Dijo Bonnie a Chica poniendo una mano en su hombro - Solo debe tener sus circuitos dañados o algo asi

Freddy se aserco a Foxy y le pregunto:

Foxy estas bien?- Le pregunto Freddy a Foxy

Si si mira que estoy muy bien - Dijo Foxy con tono sarcastico y luego doblo la cabeza hacia Freddy dejando caer su mandibula.

Los tres animatronics se asombraron y luego vieron que tambien estaba roto por el pecho

Foxy... -Dijo chica con un toco compasivo

Foxy se quedo callado por unos segundos pero luego dijo:

Este dia a sido muy raro, lo de esa niña, lo que nos dijo ese tal puppet y lo que me iso, no sabia que podiamos sentir dolor - Dijo Foxy agachando la cabeza

No te preocupes Foxy, Mañana los encargados de nosotros te van a arreglar - Dijo Bonnie para tranquilisarlo

Si despues todo volvera a ser normal - Dijo Freddy con una sonrrisa

Pero... ¿que pasara con lo que dijo Puppet? ¿Creen que realmente nos haga aser eso? - Pregunto Chica

Bueno, ya nos dimos cuenta de lo que es capas de aser si simplemente lo asemos enojar- Dijo Bonnie

Si, tienes razon - dijo chica

Dijo que eso empezaba a las doce, pero, ¿que hora es?- Dijo Freddy

No tengo ni la menor idea, pero dijo que el nos diria que hacer y cuando hacerlo - Le respondio Bonnie - No creo que baya a enpesar eso hoy dia

Si, mejor aprovechemos de descansar un poco esta noche, por ahora a sido una noche poco agotadora y quiero descansar un poco - Dijo Foxy

Bueno, adios foxy - Dijo Chica dirigiendose a la salida

Adios chicos - Dijo Foxy mientras todos se iban.

****Holi holawas :v, bueno este capitulo lo pense a la rapida xd, tenia que encontrar la razon por la que Foxy estaba fuera de servicio y roto asi que esta parte no es una teoria, pero en fin solo queria decir eso, espero que les alla gustado, byew c:****


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

_10 años despues_

Narra Jill:

Estaba aburrida, tenia que estudiar aunque fueran vacaciones ya que estaba en la universidad y me estaba yendo muy mal, compartia la casa con dos amigas que iban con migo a la universidad, Marie y Sofia todas manteniamos la casa pero a mi me faltaba dinero hasi que fui donde el puesto de periodicos y compre uno, Marie me acompaño, cuando llegamos a casa me fue dando opciones:

Mira, que tal de niñera?- Me pregunto

Noo si los niños se ponen a llorar o a gritar me estresaria- le dije

mmmm, repartiendo periodicos?-dijo marie

Que hacen? - Dijo Sofia saliendo de su cuarto

Busco trabajo - le respondi

Tus padres no te mandan mas dinero?- pregunto

No puedo estar pidiendo dinero a mis padres, mantienen a mi hermano y no me an prestado mucha atencion ultimamente- le dije

Ademas nesesitamos comida nos estamos quedando pobres- Dijo Marie pero realmente si teniamos comida, Tal ves era poca pero si duraria varios dias

Marie no exajeres - Le dijo Sofia riendo

Sofia miro el diario y luego dijo:

Mira hay ay un trabajo nocturno - Dijo apuntando donde habia una imagen de Freddy - De las 12 a las 6, podrias aprovechar esas horas para estudiar ademas te daran 120 dolares suficiente para el arriendo y para que te quedes con un poco

Me quede mirando el diario con los ojos bien grandes, aunque viera al diario me di cuenta de que Marie movia la cabeza y escuche que susurraba cosas no se que decia pero escuche como susurraba.

Si, buena idea- dije un poco seria.

Bueno antes de pidas el trabajo podriamos comer algo en esa pizzeria ase mucho tiempo que no comemos en esa pizzeria - Dijo Marie

Yo nunca e ido - Dijo Sofia

QUE?! - Grito Marie - No tienes infancia

Bueno, mis papas nunca me llevaron por que escucharon que se habian raptado a unos niños y que uno de esos muñecos mordio a un hombre - Le dijo a Marie.

Yo me quede palida y mirando para al frente, no podia creer lo que habia pasado en mi infancia, estube pensando por unos segundos pero luego Marie dijo:

Eso fue en la pizzeria antigua, ahora ay una nueva, pero eso si debo admitir que la vieja era mucho mas linda, grande y los animatronics eran mas lindos

Bueno, bueno me arreglo y bamos- Le dijo Sofia a Marie.

En algo tenia razon Marie, eso habia pasado en la pizzeria antigua, no tenia que preocuparme por lo que habia pasado ya que en cierta forma no era la misma pizzeria, asi que cuando Sofia estuvo lista todas fuimos a la pizzeria y pedimos pizza, me fije que Foxy seguia cerrado, me llamo la atencion ya que llebaba casi 10 años cerrado, afff pensar que esta pizzeria a estado en pie casi 20 años. Deje a mis amigas comiendo pizza y me acerque a un guardia para preguntarle donde podia pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno y me llebo asta una oficina, toque la puerta y pase

Hola? - dije

Hola señorita, ¿en que podria ayudarle? - Dijo el dueño de la pizzeria

Emmm, queria preguntar si podria tomar el trabajo de guardia nocturno - dije

Claro que se lo doy, venga 10 minutos antes de las 12am y luego le dire lo que tiene que hacer

Muchas gracias!- dije muy feliz

Que suerte que aya venido, el guardia nocturlo renuncio ayer - me dijo

Bueno, ¿no nesesito nada mas para estar contratada? - le pregunte

Digame su nombre y luego solo venga en la noche y listo - me dijo

Le dije mi nombre y luego sali de la oficina. Fui corriendo donde mis amigas y les dije con una gran sonrrisa:

TENGO EL TRABAJOO! - grite mirandolas a ambas

QUE BUENO PERO NO GRITEEESs!- Me grito Sofia ya que habia gritado serca de su oido

Todos nos quedaron mirando, o almenos la mayoria, pero nosotras nos reimos.

TE guardamos unas rebanadas de pizza- Dijo marie mostrandome la pizza

Siii ¿que tiene? - le preunte a Sofia

Tiene tomate, aseitunas, doble queso y pollo - Me respondio

Pollo? - Pregunte riendo y luego apunte a Chica

Aff otra mas, esa cosa es un pato - Dijo Sofia

Pero si es una gallina - Dijo Marie

Es una pato - Dijo Sofia

Es una gallina - Dije yo

Es una gallina? - Pregunto Sofia

Sii- Respondimos Marie y yo

No es un pato - Dijo Sofia y luego reimos un poco.

Despues de eso fuimos a casa, lei un libro de matematicas y luego me quede dormida asta que Sofia me desperto a golpe, eran las 11:32pm tenia muy poco tiempo para estar lista, me arregle el cabello, labe los dientes, y saque un bolsito para guardas la llabes, mi celular y un libro, todo eso muy rapidamente asta creo que perdi un cuarto de mi cabello por lo rapido que lo cepille, pero en fin, cuando estube lista sali corriendo a la pizzeria y llege como a las 11:47pm. Llege y vi al dueño de la pizzeria esperandome tenia un uniforme azul marino que en la espalda tenia escrito "guardia nocturlo" al igual que el gorrito, me lo entrego, me dijo donde tenia que estar me mostro una tableta donde podia ver lo que grababan las camaras, tambien me mostro unos botones, uno era para cerrar las puertas por si habia una emergencia, pero siendo onesta eso me puso un poco nerviosa, luego me dijo que las camaras tenian puntos ciegos y que para eso tenia unas luces, al terminar de decir eso, se fue y yo fui al baño para ponerme el uniforme, me quedaba un poco grande y olia un poco mal pero ignore eso.

Fui a mi lugar de trabajo y saque un libro, todo estaba muy tranquilo asta que sono un telefono o algo asi, busque donde estaba y estaba abajo del escritorio, no ise nada pero se contesto solo:

Hola, hola uh...

Adios - dije un poco burlona y luego calle ese clase de telofono ya que me di cuenta que era una grabacion.

Me quede leyendo el libro asta que escuche un ruido en la cosina, me asuste por que crei que habian entrado a robar, lebante la tableta y no estaban ni Chica ni Bonnie, me asuste demaciado, crei que los habian robado y empese a buscarlos por la tableta, vi que Bonnie estaba como en un lugar donde habian mantenciones para los animatronics, busque a Chica en la cocina pero estaba apagado o simplemente estaba completamente oscuro.

Prendi la luz del pasillo izquierdo y estaba Bonnie, di un chillido y luego cerre la puerta, pense que seria mejor que no entraran, bueno enrrealidad fue por que me habia dado mucho miedo. Vi que la puerta cerrada usaba bateria asi que la abri y prendi la luz, por suerte Bonnie se habia ido, luego prendi la luz derecha y no habia nada, a cada rato abria la trableta buscando a los animatronics, por suerte Freddy no salia del esenario. Me quede asi toda la noche, no se por que pero sabia que esos muñecos no tramaban algo bueno ya que habia escuchado rumores que decian que en este lugar lo muñecos mataban a las personas pero crei que era mentira ya que podian aberlo inventado basados por la mordida de ase años pero al parecer talves era verdad.

Eran las 5, sabia que me quedaba muy poco ya que el reloj que tenia solo daba la hora, no los minutos, me quedaba 8% de bateria asta que Chica estubo fuera de mi puerta, la cerre, pero la bateria se acabo mas rapido y termine perdiendo toda la bateria. La luz se fue y la puerta se abrio, cerre fuermente los ojos y escuche una melodia que venia de la puerta izquierda, abri los ojos y estaba Freddy, me quede muy quieta por el miedo, pero derrepente la luz se habia ido por completo y Freddy dejo de sonar si se podria decir asi. Nuebamente cerre lo ojos pero derrepente el reloj cambio, eran las 6 y de la nada la luz volvio, sali de mi lugar de trabajo y fui al esenario, los animatronics estaban en su lugar de siempre, luego fui al pirate cove, mobi un poco la cortina y mire a Foxy me quede mirandole pero el repidamente volteo su cabeza asia a mi y sali rapidamente por el susto.

unos minutos despues me fui, debia dejar cerrada la pizzeria y asi lo ise, luego fui a mi casa, las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones dormiendo, fui a mi abitacion y me tire a mi cama y me quede pensando toda la noche asta que porfin me quede dormida

****Hola, hola, holawas :3 (?) Bueno realmente no tengo nada que decir xD Bueno...Byeew a y gracias a los que han estado comentando cosas positivas me han animado a seguir xD****


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Narra Jill:

Me quede durmiendo asta las 11 de la mañana, Sofia me tenia el desayuno listo, me sente en la mesa y las dos me acompañaron

Como te fue un tu primera noche de trabajo - Pregunto Marie con una sonrrisa - Uh eso sono raro, primera noche de trabajo... bueno como te fue

Emm, bien lei un poco el libro y...y eso - Sabia que si les decia que esos muñecos se movian no me dejarian volver, en especial Sofia

Vi tu uniforme, es grande pero tiene tu nombre - Dijo Sofia riendo

Si me lo pasaron y creo que ni siquiera lo habian limpiado, olia muy mal - dije

Si si culpa al traje - Dijo Marie riendo

Marie - Alegue y le di un suave codazo

Siendo honesta me impresionaba que Marie nunca madurara, era tan inocente e infantil pero igual era muy buena amiga

Bueno podrias aprovechar de labarlo - Dijo Sofia riendo un poco. - y si quieres despues podemos ir a comprar algo para pasar el tiempo - Dijo Sofia alegremente

No, prefiero descansar un poco durante el dia para aguantar la noche - Dije con tono flojo

No te da hambre esas 6 horas? - Me pregunto Marie ya que sabia que no podia soportar ni 3 horas sin comer

No se por que pero no me da - Mentia, pero aun asi mostraba una sonrrisa

Ok, pero igual podrias llebar una galletitas - Me dijo Marie

Bueno, pero tu me las compras - Le dije con una sonrisa y mirandola fijamente

Okey, te las compro yo, para que veas que buena soy- Me dijo

Despues de un rato Marie y Sofia se fueron y dormi un poco, cuando llegaron desperte, no habia almorzado asi que me comi las galletas que Marie me habia comprado. Me sente en mi cama sin hacer nada asta que Marie entro a mi cuarto

Jill e escuchado rumores de la pizzeria, ¿Realmente esos muñecos se mueven? - Me pregunto

Bueno se mueben pero no hacen nada mas- le dije a marie.

Realmente no queria mentirle a marie pero si le decia la verdad me obligaria a renunciar

No te da miedo que se mueban? - Me dijo mirandome un poco preocupada

Neee - Le dije con tono despreocupado

Bueno, okey - Me dijo y luego se fue

Despues me quede usando el computador, luego fui a buscar mi traje que ya estaba limpio, me despedi de mis amigas, agarre mi volso y luego me fui a la pizzeria.

Llege una media hora antes aun asi entre y el dueño se fue, empece a caminar por la pizzeria mire a los animatronics se podria decir que los vigilaba pero derrepente lo pense bien y decidi ir a la cocina para saber como era, ya que como en la tableta no me mostraba como era, habia quedado con la duda, pero primero fui al baño para ponerme el uniforme, me lo puse y luego fui a la cocina, iva a abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, fui caminando a donde estaban los animatronics para darme una vuelta y llegar a mi lugar de trabajo, fui caminando tranquilamente cuando voltee la cabeza y vi que ya no estaba Bonnie. Me fui corriendo por el lado contrario para llegar a mi escritorio, pero todo se pueso muy oscuro, por suerte tenia una linterna de emergencia que habia decidido llebar por lo que habia pasado ayer cuando la luz se habia ido, con la linterna llege a la cocina, que ahora si estaba abierta.

Sentia que el corazon palpitaba como loco e ise un plan a la rapida, me di cuenta que chica estaba afuera asi que agarre lo primero que vi, unos tenedores. Sali y le tire los tenedores y se echo para atras, corri como nunca antes y cerre la puerta de la sala de mantenciones de los animatronics, donde estaba Bonnie, estaba mucho mas tranquila pero seguia corriendo llege al pasillo. Estaba apunto de llegar cuando me di cuenta que Foxy me seguia por atras, era una maquina mucho mas rapida que yo, segui corriendo asia adelante, pero me doble un poco para irle tirando cosas, le tire la linterna pero no lo golpeo y me ataco con su garfio, no me lastimo o almenos no senti nada pero se detubo y asi llege a mi escritorio, nunca mas me volvia a pasear aunque crea tener mucho tiempo de adelanto.

Derrepente me di cuenta que no estaba la parte de adelante de mi traje, por suerte tenia la polera abajo, y por suerte ya eran las 3 me faltaba menos de la mitad pero por suerte tenia mucha bateria ya que no la estube usando por mucho tiempo.

Por fin ya habia tocado las 6 esa noche ya no queria volver a este lugar, ademas sabia que estaria en grabes problemas pero admito que al tocar las 6 sali corriendo de la pizzeria por el miedo, realmente no se que habia pasado hay creo que no es bueno estar fuera de ese pequeño cuarto, tambien estaria en problemas por haber roto el traje de guardia, le faltaba toda la parte de adelante, tambien me di cuenta de que me paso a llebar el estomago pero realmento no me dolia mucho, ni si quiera sangre, solo me paso a llebar.

Llege a mi casa, la pueta estaba abierta, al pareser se me habia olvidado serrarla, luego fuia a mi cuarto y me acoste rapidamente para dormir e intentar olvidar por un momento lo que habia pasado pero tambien estaba decidida a saber que era lo que estaba pasando en esa pizzeria.

_Narrador 2ª persona:_

Los animatronics se juntaron en el esenario donde normalmente ablaban despues de que el guardia se fuera o despues de meterlo en el traje de Freddy

Pobre muchacha, estaba tan asustada que me empeso a tirar tenedores, creo que no a escuchado las grabaciones del antiguo guardia - Dijo Chica

Si, miren, le rompi su traje - Dijo Foxy mostrandoles su grafio con un pedaso del traje

Mmmmm, aqui dije Jill - Dijo Freddy mirando el pedaso que tenia el nombre de Jill

Que lindo nombre - Dijo Chica - siento como si ya lo ubiese escuchado antes

Probablemente as escuchado que a alguna niña Jill le llamaron la atencion o algo asi - Dijo Bonnie

Si, a mi igual me suena conosido - Dijo Foxy

Me sigue dando risa que esa chica te estubiese tirando tenedores, Chica - Dijo Freddy mientras reia

A mi me tiro una linterna pero no me golpeo, que suerte tengo - Dijo Foxy

Aff, ami esa chica me encerro en la habitacion donde tenemos las mantenciones- Dijo Bonnie

Mejor diganle Jill porque cuando le dicen chica me confundo - Dijo chica

Chica si le decimos por su nombre sera mas dificil meterla en uno de esos trajes- Le dijo Bonnie a chica ya que se podrian encariñar

Si, tienes razon - Dijo Chica mirando al piso

Creo que reconosco su cara - Dijo Foxy

Oo sierto yo igual, creo que es - Dijo Freddy mirando al techo - Si, Esa niña a la que te quedaste mirando

Ja-ja muy gracioso Freddy - Dijo Foxy crellendo que era una broma

No, no es una broma, parese que es verdad - Le dijo Bonnie

Pero de ser asi, por que vendria, creo que una persona normal se dejaria llebar por los pequeños traumas de la infancia - Dijo Chica

Igual no creo que vuelva mañana, la mayoria de los guardias que an estado fuera de su escritorio y sobreviven, casi nunca vuelven - Dijo Freddy

Espero que no vuelva, debe estar mas traumada - Dijo Bonnie

Si, no la culpo, debe ser horrible que unos animatronics te sigan para ponerte a la fuersa en un traje de Freddy- Dijo Foxy

Se quedaron callados por un rato asta que Chica dijo:

Seguros que no la recuerdan? - Pregunto Chica

No - Dijieron todos

Bueno si quieres podemos ver si se le callo o se le quedo algo a esa chica - Dijo Freddy

Si, bamos - Dijo Chica

Los animatronics entraron y encontraron el bolso de Jill no lo pensaron dos beses y lo revisaron

Solo hay unas llaves, una cosa negra esa que no se su nombre _(Celular xD) _, o y un paquete con unas galletitas - Dijo Chica mirando el bolso y luego saco el paquete pero estaba basio - Aahhh

Creo que es lo unico que tiene- Dijo Freddy

Bueno, talves se le callo algo mientras corria - Dijo Foxy

Vallamos a ver - Dijo Chica y luego salieron por la puerta izquierda

ivan camindando cuando algo llamo la atencion de Bonnie, era una hoja de un periodico, se aserco a ella y la agarro y luego fue donde los demas

Ey chicos, miren lo que encontre - Dijo Bonnie

Dudo que ese periodico sea de esa tipa - Dijo Foxy

Si, si pero igual quiero saber lo que dice - Dijo Bonnie pasando le la hoja a Freddy

Bueno lo leere - Dijo Freddy

Por que no lo lees tu? - Le pregunto Foxy a Bonnie

Porque me da flojera - Le respondio a Foxy

Freddy lo leyo, no se demoro mucho, cuando termino los animatronics notaron que estaba impresionado por lo que decia

Que dice? - Pregunto Chica

Dice que hubo un asesinato en la pizzeria ase años, mataron a 5 niños - Dijo Freddy aun con una cara de imprecion

Que?! - Dijo Foxy y luego se quito le periodico para leerlo

Miren, atras tambien tiene algo - Menciono Chica mirando la parte de atras del periodico

O, sierto - Decia Bonnie mientras se fijaba en la parte de atras

Pasamelo - Le dijo a Foxy

Ya espera que no leo tan rapido - Reclamo Foxy

Aun asi Freddy se lo quito y luego lo leyo, en esa hoja habia una foto de Mangle

Que dice ese lado? - Pregunto Chica

Dice que en la pizzeria un animatronic mordio a un cliente en un cumpleaños - Dijo Freddy y despues fijandose en la foto de Mangle

No me acuerdo de que alguno de nosotros alla mordido a un niño - Menciono Bonnie mirando a Freddy

Aqui ay una foto se parese a Foxy, esta en blanco y negro, pero se nota que tiene las mejillas pintadas al igual que los labios ademas su osico es mas delgado - Describia Freddy - A y miren, una foto de una niña, dice que ella vio la mordida y... y se llama Jill

¿Jill? No creo que sea la misma - Dijo Foxy

Se paresen mucho - Dijo Chica

Miren, tambien tiene una imagen de cuatro de los niños desaparecidos, pero no que eran cinco - Dijo Foxy mirando al periodico

Bueno no se por que no abra salido - Dijo Freddy

A ver - Dijo Chica y tomo el periodico

habian cuatro fotos, una con cada niño en la primera habia un niño, se le notaba mas ser mayor que los demas pero no tanto, tenia el cabello un poco oscuro, en la segunda era una niña, se le notaba un cabello claro, la tersera era un un niño con cabello claro y una polera blanca y una casaca un poco oscura, y el ultimo era un niño, tenia el cabello mas oscuro que los demas, pero on era negro, tambien tenia una polera un poco oscura.

Despues de eso, dejaron el diario en el piso y se fueron a sus lugares ya que en unos minutos iria el dueño para abrir la pizzeria

****Holaaa :3, Bueno esta fue la segunda noche de Jill pero creo que la estoy traumando demacioado xD Tambien me queria disculpar por la demora D: me quitaron el pc y tenia echo este capitulo desde ase dos dias creo que lo tenia listo pero en fin, espero que le guste byew ****


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:

Narra Jill:

Decidi ir a almorzar ala pizzeria, no lograba comprender por que volvia ni por que no renunciaba, talves estaba loca, o al menos mas de lo que creia.

Cuando llege vi que no habia mucha gente, me sente y luego llego el camarero

Hola Jill ¿Que quieres comer? - Me pregunto el camarero

Ah, Hola Dan, quiero una pizza de peperoni - Le dije

Una pizza de peperoni para la señorita - Decia Dan mientras anotaba en su libreta

¿Como te a ido en estas noches de trabajo? - Me pregunto con una pequeña sonrrisa

Mmmm, Bien - Le dije con un tono un poco agudo y luego mire al pirate cove que estaba fuera de servicio

Ese es el pirate cove- Me dijo ya que se habia dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando

Si, lo se- Le dije

A estado fuera de servio por mucho tiempo - Me dijo

Pero ¿Por que no lo an arreglado? - Le pregunte

Bueno, la pizzeria a tenido... algunos, problemas y no tenia el dinero para arreglarlo ya que no sabemos que fue lo que paso pero se rompio demasiado - Me dijo

Aaa, ok - Le dije

Bueno ire a dejar tu pedido para despues traerte la pizza - Dijo y luego se fue

Se demoro unos minutos en llegar la pizza empese a comer cuando me acorde de mi bolso, admito que soy muy despistada. Fui donde estaba el dueño de la pizzeria para que me dejara entrar a mi escritorio y luego sacar mi bolso. Entre y me di cuenta que estaba abierto, lo agarre y vi si estaban mis cosas, por suerte nadie las habia sacado, luego aproveche de ir a buscar la linterna que le tire a Foxy la recoji y luego decidi irme de la pizzeria, pague la pizza y luego me fui.

Cuando llegue a mi casa aproveche de dormir un poco y tuve un sueño muy raro, habian 4 niños que repetian varias veses "soy yo" me di cuenta de que eran mis amigos de la infacia y fui caminando lentamente asia ellos pero luego un animatronic salio de la nada y dio un grito _(El tipico grito de cuando pierdes en FNAF) _Eso me desperto de golpe. Despues fui a la cocina por una vaso de agua y me di cuenta que Marie estaba hay

Hola, despertaste, ¿dormiste bien? - Me pregunto Marie

Tube una pesadilla - Le respondi con voz floja

¿La del apocalipzis zombie otra ves? - Me dijo para molestarme

No, uno mas raro - Le respondi

Que pasaba - Me pregunto mirandome fijamente y con una sonrrisa, paresia psicopata

No me mires asi - Le dije riendo

Bueno, bueno, pero dime que paso en tu sueño - Me dijo con una cara mas "normal"

Habian como 4 niños - no le dije que eran mis amigos de la infancia - Y me repetian varias beses "soy yo" y luego de la nada escuche un grito - Tampoco le dije que habia sido un animatronic

Que cuco - Me dijo riendo

Seee - Le dije

A si, tus padres llamaron, dijeron que no contestabas el telefono - Me dijo Marie al acordarse

Emm, jeje, se me abia quedado el celular en el trabajo, pero ahora los llamare- Le dije

Sali de la cocina y fui a buscar mi celular para llamar a mis padres, no enti por que, de todos los dia, justo, justo cuando deje mi celular en otra parte, mis padres decidieron llamarme, al parecer tengo la peor suerte del mundo pero en fin, decidi llamarlos

¿Alo? - Dijo mi mama al contestar

Hola mama - le respondi

Hola Jill, ¿Como as estado? - Me pregunto

Bien, Marie me dijo que me habian llamado - Le Dije

A sierto, te queria preguntar si vendrias con nosotros de vacaciones para unas vacaciones familiares - Me dijo

Aaa... no puedo, estoy trabajando - Le dije

¿Tienes trabajo? ¿Donde? - Me pregunto y se le notaba la voz feliz

Emm, ejem, en freddy's pizzeria - Le dije

Trabajas ay... bueno como te va en tu trabajo? - Decia con tono preocupado

Muy bien, soy guardia nocturno - Le dije con tono alegre

¿Mama? ¿Con quien hablas? - Escuche una voz extra desde la llamada a mi mama

Con tu hermana cariño - Escuche que mi madre le decia a otra persona

Puedo hablar con ella - Volvi a escuchar a la otra persona

Claro - Dijo y luego escuche el ruido de como le pasaba el celular

Hola Jill - Me dijo mi hermano

Hola Nick - Le respondi

Escuche que ahora trabajas en la pizzeria - Me dijo con tono interesado

Que quieres? - Le pregunte seriamente

Que me llebes a la pizzeria, papa y mama nunca me lleban, no se el por que, pero me an dicho que es muy divertido - Me respondio

Bueno preguntale a mama dile que yo pagare, ¡ESPERA! Dile que me de dinero para pagar mejor -Le dije ya que hoy ya habia comprado una pizza y gastaria mucho dinero

Yaaa, gracias - Me dijo y dejo el celular solo

Espere unos segundos asta que el llego y me dijo

Dijo que si - Dijo alegremente

En unos minutos mas te ire a buscar, adios - Le dije y luego colge

Que paso? - Me pregunto Marie

Ire a comer pizza por segunda ves - Le dije con tono flojo

Pfff, eso no tiene nada de malo - Me dijo riendo y se fue a su cuarto

Cuando me quede sola, estube pensando en el sueño que tube, entre mas lo pensaba, mas nerviosa estaba, no se por que pero ese sueño iso que tubiese mas ganas de saber lo que pasaba en esa pizzeria. Despues de unos minutos fui a la casa de mis padres a buscar a mi hermano, fuimos en autobus ya que despues mi padre iria a buscar a mi hermano

Asi que trabajas en una pizzeria, ¿eh? - Dijo para molestarme

Sip- Le respondi sin importarme sus intenciones

Todos mis amigos a venido a esta pizzeria - Me dijo

Bueno, te admito que la pizza no es la mejor, pe... - Decia asta ser interrumpida

Claro, la razon de que sea tan buena son los animatronic - Me dijo

Si, probablemente si no fuera por ellos, no tendria tanta fama- Le dije

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos asta que bajamos del autobus, entramos a la pizzeria y estaba Dan, nos pidio el pedido y luego comimos una pizza, sabia que se comportaria como un niño de 3 años solo para molestarme

Vamos a ver a Freddy - Me dijo como si fuera un niño de 6 años

Pareces un niño pequeño - Le dije y pense "Adivine"

Igual quiero ir a verlo - Dijo riendo

Noo querooo - Alegue

Ambos nos callamos asta que Nick ablo

O que es eso - Dijo y luego se fue corriendo

¡Vuelve aqui tonto!- Le grite ya que se habia directo al pirate cove

Fui corriendo tras de el mientras notaba que se dirijia al pirate cove, un escalofrio corrio por mi espalda y empese a correr mas rapido asta alcansarle el hombro

¿¡En que estabas pensando?! - Le rete

Solo queria saber que habia ahy - Me respondio

Eres grande, por que no piensas antes- Le dije enojada

Bueno disculpa... ¿Que hay ay? - Me pregunto apuntando al pirate cove

Un animatronic que esta fuera de serviocio por que se echo a perder, ya, ahora vamos a comer nuestra pizza - Dije y luego me voltee para ir a la mesa

No me respondio

Nick? - Dije y luego lo mire y me di cuenta que estaba entrando al pirate cove - Estupido sal de ay - Lo se, lo trato muy bien

Quiero saber como es el animatronic que esta fuera de servicio - Me dijo

Fui rapidamente a la entrada del pirate cove para sacarlo

Mira Jill, es un zorro - Me dijo

Si, si lo se Nick, pero sal de hay - Dije y luego lo saque de hay

Que tiene de malo? - Me pregunto un poco enojado

Es peligroso - Le dije y me salio un tono agudo

¿Peligroso? ¿Por que? - Me pregunto

No, por nada - Le menti y me salio un tono agudo

Estas mintiendo - Me reclamo seriamente

Solo te estaba asustando - Le volvi a mentir con el tono menos agudo que el anterior

Mmmm - Dijo y me quedo mirando

Ya, vamos a comer la pizza - Le dije para distraerle

Bueno - Me dijo pero me seguia mirando fijamente

Nos sentamos y volvimos a comer pizza, miramos el escenario donde estaba Freddy y Nick hablo

A que hora trabajas? - Me pregunto

A las 12 - Le respondi

¿¡A las 12 de la mañana?! - Me pregunto imprecionado- ¿Asta que hora?

Asta las 6 - Le respondi

Quien eres y que as echo con mi hermana - Me dijo mirandome - Mi hermana no soportaria las 6 horas de la mañana sin dormir ni comer

Ya callate - Le dije riendo

Por que el muñeco de alla esta fuera de serviocio? - Me pregunto

Por que se echo a perder y no lo querian arreglar por que salia muy caro - Le dije para que dejara de preaguntar

¿Te gusta trabajar aqui? - Me volvio a hacer otra pregunta

Que estas pregunton, pareses niño de 8 años y tienes 11 - Le dije

Tengo 13 - Reclamo

Bueno, comete tu pizza mejor por que en unos minutos mas vendra papa a buscarte - Le dije

Puedo quedarme a tu trabajo - Me pregunto riendo

¡NO! - Le dije enojada - No espera mejor si... no es broma no

Ya, solo estaba bromeando - Dijo riendo

Hablamos un poco y comimos pizza asta que mi padre llego y se lo llebo a su casa, habia llevado mi bolso para no tener que devolverme a mi casa, pero eso si, espere afuera a que fueran las 11, no era muy agradable estar sola y solo escuchar a las demas personas ablando y a los dialogos de los animatronics, espera afuera mientras usaba mi celular. Llego la hora y entre, el dueño me paso las llaves como de costumbre, se despidio y me fui a cambiar, mi uniforme seguia roto ya que no lo habia arreglado. Me sente en el escritorio y sono el telefono o grabadora, seguia sin entender que era, no ise nada pero igual se contesto.

_Hola, ¿Hola? Hey, ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo._

Ah? - Murmure

_Quiero decir, ya sabes, usualmente se van a hacer otras cosas por el momento. No estoy dando a entender que murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos, mejor no tomo demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias esta noche._

Al decir eso saque la tableta para ver a los animatronic

_Uh... Hey, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si llegas a quedar atrapado y quieres evitar ser colocado dentro de un traje de Freddy,_

Aaaa, asi que eso quieren aser, sabia que no seria nada bueno- Me dije a mi misma mientras miraba la tableta

_uhh, ¡Trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ponte flojo. Entonces tendrás una oportunidad de que, uh, quizá piensen que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… colocar un esqueleto de metal en tu interior. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Sí, no importa, ignora eso. Es mejor no ser atrapado._

_Um... Okay, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado._ - Y se colgo o apago

Revisaba las camaras y las puertas, me di cuenta de que Foxy empesaba a salir del pirate cove, y que Freddy se reia cuando se iva de un lugar a otro, tambien se teletrasportaban o algo asi, le cerre varias veses la puerta a los animatronic, pero en un momento mire a Foxy y me di cuenta que ya no estaba, y en su cartel decia "Soy yo" me quede paralizada por unos segundos y luego mire el pasillo, vi que Foxy corria asia el escritorio, por el mismo pasillo por el que me habia seguido ayer, por suerte, pude cerrar la puerta, aun asi lo encontre muy extraño, me acorde de lo que habia pasado ayer y al sueño que tuve, pero por ese momento decidi ignorarlo, escuche como Foxy golpeaba la puerta, me puso muy nervios, y no mucho rato despues, se me acabo la energia y llego Freddy con su melodia esa, por suerte llegaron las seis y no alcanzo a atacar, agarre mis cosas, cerre el lugar, y me fui. Mientras caminaba a mi casa, estube pensando en lo del cartel, pero estaba segura que lo habia inventado mi cabeza o algo asi. Llege a mi casa y como siempre fui a mi cuarto para dormir un poco.

_N__arrador 2ª persona:_

Como siempre los animatronicos se juntaron, solo que Foxy no iba, asi que fueron al pirate cove, y lo escucharon ablando, pero no entendian bien que decia, asi que se acercaron un poco mas

Foxy!- Le llamo Chica

Todo tiene mas sentido - Dijo Foxy

Ah?- Murmuro Freddy

Creo saber quien es esa chica!... - Dijo Foxy

****Hola :D, uuh, les dejare con intriga :B ... xD, bueno perdonen por la demora del fic, ademas creo que le estoy dando mucho roll a Foxy y no es mi intencion, solo espero que no les moleste eso, pero igual intentare aser que los otros animatronics hagan mas cosas y eso, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, Byeeeew \^-^ ****


End file.
